A traffic lamp can be a signaling device to control traffic flow or to provide an alert or indication to traffic. Traditionally, traffic lamps used incandescent lamps as a light source. However, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are replacing the incandescent lamps because of reduced energy consumption and longer life.
Conventionally, LED traffic lamps are controlled in the same way the incandescent traffic lamps. For instance, a single control box is provided externally to the traffic lamp and is coupled with all the lamps of the traffic lamp. The control box can control the timing of the lights by turning on and off the power signal provided to the lamps of the traffic lamp. This configuration increases the complexity of the traffic lamp control system because additional components and control methods are necessary to synchronize a plurality of lamps within the traffic lamp.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method that can improve timing synchronization between a plurality of lamps within a traffic lamp.